


Roadrat fluff c:

by ValiNad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aww, Cute, Cute Junkrat, Fluff, Junkers - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, other cute things :3, roadhog thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiNad/pseuds/ValiNad
Summary: cute fluff





	1. hugs

Junkrat paced across the room angrily, while roadhog just sat there. Staring him at confusion.  
Roadhog was usually annoyed by how junkrat usually was, annoying, hyper, bomb loving freak. But today was different, today he was...quiet? but he seemed angry.  
Then junkrat stopped pacing about the room, he had a idea ''oi roadie! iv got ta' best idea eva'!'' he went up to roadhog, smiling excitedly ''what if! i took ta bomb...and added it to a dohnut!''  
Roadhog facepalmed,he knew that junkrat was bored...like..REALLY bored. But that idea was stupid in his mind so he just shrugged, looking at junkrat as he paced around the room again.  
after a couple of minutes or so, junkrat jumped. He scared the shit out of roadhog ''what this time, jamison?'' he groaned.  
Junkrat laughed ''i could attack ya with a big hug!''  
roadhog's eyes widened behind his mask ''junkrat no..''  
''junkrat yes!''  
''JUNKRAT N-''  
junkrat had hug attacked roadhog, causing them both to fall over.

''Junkrat! what the fuck!?'' roadhog shouted  
junkrat giggled loudly ''roadieee! it was ta hug!''  
''thats not a hug''  
''yes it is mate!''  
''nope''  
''well it is for meh! i like huggies with cha!''

roadhog poked junkrat ''really?''  
junkrat smiled ''really!''

roadhog then suddenly hugged junkrat tightly, squeezing him ''this, is a proper hug, jamison''


	2. kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junkrat was always a 'kissing' person

Roadhog had found out over the years of knowing junkrat, that he liked kissing...but messy kissing. It kinda disgusted him since he hadn't kissed someone in a long time, so one day he went up to junkrat and asked.

''jamison''

junkrat jumped, startled by the deep voice. Cause he was working in his shed ''y..yeh roadie?''

''do you like kissing?''

junkrat paused and looked at roadhog confusingly, he scratched the back of his neck ''e..eh, yeh''

there was a pause, before roadhog took a step forward ''why?''. Junkrat giggled nervously as he took a step back ''w..well, kisses are nice...and i..i'', roadhog chuckled ''silly jamison'' and hugged junkrat ''im not gonna kiss you, just wanted to know..'' 

junkrat laughed ''fuck ya! big pig!''

roadhog smirked behind his mask ''though'' he pulled his mask up slightly to reveal his tusks and lips, he smiled at junkrat. ''we could kiss, if you want?''

junkrat nodded ''y..ya! i'd like tha-'' roadhog had kissed him.

he kissed back, closing his eyes.

he knew he was a 'kissing' person, but only for his big pig.


	3. love? yes...love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roadhog thinks too hard.

Roadhog had been thinking all day, about junkrat, about all the fun they had have in the past few years. but today...he was alone, he was just in his dark and empty room with a book in his hand. The book was about love...

love?

yes love

Roadhog hadn't been the type of school boy to be in love, nor when he was a teenager, or even when he was 20. He didn't understand what people liked about love, was it the feeling of being wanted? of finally having something to apparently 'live for'. he tried understanding it for many years. but then he thought..

junkrat

Junkrat?

yes...Junkrat...the bomb loving freak....the cute, hyper, smaller male who always secretly made roadhog smile. the smile always made Junkrat happy whenever he saw it, the big soft lips curling into a big....wonderful smile. 

roadhog sighed...love....he realised...is when you adore someone,  
you feel like..you need them...you have to protect them...you have to make them happy and make sure they are protected...not hurt, he realised...he loved Junkrat. Junkrat, was who he loved all along.

all those years...all those memories...

were..

worth it.


End file.
